The use of databases to store mailing addresses is well known. Such databases, which are generically referred to hereinafter as "mailing lists," often include names, addresses, phone numbers and miscellaneous demographic information. They are commonly utilized to store customer and prospect information, although they may also be used in conjunction with other applications.
It is often advantageous to manipulate data contained in mailing lists using external resources such as proprietary data processing software and supplemental information. The data manipulation may take many forms, but usually involves modifying, updating, supplementing, sorting, creating new files or performing other functions on the data in ways that save or make money for a user. For example, addition of the "+4" portion of the "ZIP+4" zip code to the address portion of a user's mailing list can provide substantial cost savings from the US Postal Service in future mailings. As another example, a telephone number can sometimes be added to a user's data based upon the name and address. This can aid a company by converting a mailing list into a telemarketing list.
Problems sometimes arise, however, in that the external resources used to manipulate the mailing list data may be relatively extensive and subject to frequent updates. Previous systems have addressed such problems using three basic methods. One previously known method (Method 1) loads the external resources onto a user's computer. In this method, the user performs all updating, sorting and other manipulation of the mailing list data, and the provider periodically sends the user updates to the supplemental information on a storage device such as CD-ROM or diskette. This method is very useful for entities which have relatively large mailing lists and/or perform relatively large mailings, but is also relatively expensive because the users must pay for periodic updates to the supplemental information to keep the information current.
In the second previously known method (Method 2) none of the external resources are loaded onto the user's computer. Instead, the user downloads some or all of his mailing list files onto a floppy disk, tape or other electronic media, and then mails that media to a provider. Alternatively, the user can upload his mailing list files to the provider's central computer via a bulletin board or the Internet. Once the files have been transmitted, the provider may update, sort or perform other manipulation on the data, and may produce labels, print summary listings or perform other tasks. The provider may also update the data, and return it to the user via mail, Internet, or other means for incorporation into the user's mailing list. Method 2 is advantageous because it can be less expensive than Method 1 for relatively small users, but it is disadvantageous in that the time delay for the shipping, processing and receiving back of the disks may prove burdensome.
Method 3 is really an on-line inquiry method, in which once again none of the external resources are loaded onto the user's computer. In this method a user enters information about a single address onto a provider's data entry screen, and the provider provides correction or other information regarding that single address. For example, a user may enter an address onto the data entry screen at the U.S. Postal Service's Internet address, and the Postal Service computer will provide an address correction or an appropriate zip code. This method has many advantages including low cost and rapid response, but is severely limited by the requirement of manipulating only a single address at a time.
All of these previously known systems have achieved substantial commercial success, depending upon the target market. Relatively large users find it cost effective to have the proprietary software and supplemental information available on the user's computer (Method 1), relatively small users find it cost effective to use the disk method (Method 2), while individuals and very small users find it cost effective to use a single record approach (Method 3). In this manner, it was thought previously that all of the various sized markets were adequately addressed.
There is, however, yet another market which has not been properly addressed that can benefit from a more efficient method of operation. This market comprises users which are too small to justify purchasing and loading proprietary software and supplemental information onto their own system, but handle too many records or perform mailings too frequently to be sending data disks through the mail.